We Hit a Wall
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: Why wasn't Shan Yu surprised to see Mulan was a woman? That's because he had a woman in his own army, his wife. Shan Yu/OC
1. The Wedding

_Welcome to my first Mulan fic. I did as much research as I could for this chapter. Sorry if i'm not historically accurate._

* * *

 _We hit a wall when we were young_

Nergui sat nervous as her mother combed her hair into two braids together in the back. This was the one day she had dreaded since childhood. Ever since she was a child, her parents had been talking about an arranged marriage between her and a man she had never met until a few days ago. Today she was marrying Shan Yu, the leader of the Hun army. Nergui was scared to marry such a man as large as him and as intimidating as him.

 _We'd given up  
_ _We were never taught_

"Stand still!" her mother said as she tried to get her into the silk red dress she was to wear.

"Mama, I'm nervous…" Nergui said as she stood shaking.

"Hush girl", her father said. "The sooner you wed, the sooner we have one less mouth to feed."

 _When we were young we did ignore  
_ _It was so cold_

She looked down with a sigh. Why wasn't she surprised with this reaction? She had caused enough dishonor to her family and now here she was, being sold to Shan Yu for what? A basket of food and a jug of milk.

"Where is Shan Yu?" her father asked. "It's a shame we had to miss out on half of the tradition. We don't need him backing out of a deal."

"He's waiting for his bride to join him", her mother answered.

Shan Yu's parents had passed on the year before in the cold winter. Due to the circumstances, half of the wedding ceremony would have to be skipped. Nergui would not be welcomed into the family by her husband-to-be's parents. She would not be blessed with good luck by the parents. So far, this seemed to be a doomed marriage…

 _We were never warned  
_ _We never were_

"There!" her mother said as Nergui stood dressed in the ceremonial garb. "Now get out there!"

She and her husband pushed her out of the room, into the room where Shan Yu was waiting with the ceremony leader. They had enough of their daughter and wanted her gone as soon as possible. The two parents wanted a son, but were disappointed when they brought a daughter into the world. At least they were able to receive the food in return for giving their daughter away to one of the finest men in the land.

Nergui kept her head down as she walked down the aisle, unaccompanied by her father. She glanced around the room, not seeing a sign of her parents sticking around. They had sent her on her way and made off with the food promised to them. Shan Yu on the other hand, had no family. The sooner they were pronounced man and wife, the sooner he would be taking her home. Nergui raised her eyes, looking up at her husband-to-be, seeing he was dressed in the traditional wedding garb. His dark eyes stared her down as the two of them stood at the altar. He gave a slight smile showing off his sharp teeth, making her even more nervous.

"Hello, wife", he whispered in his deep voice.

"H-Hello…" she said looking down.

The ceremony leader recited a traditional poem about friendship, commitment, joy and continuing traditions. Nergui barely paid any attention as she tried to keep herself from sobbing. She was scared. Here she was, being forced to marry a man she didn't know, with no support from anyone.

"Come now", Shan Yu whispered. "This is your wedding day. Shouldn't you be smiling?"

Nergui closed her eyes, giving a shuddering sigh as she refused to answer. The ceremony leader finished the ceremony by wishing the couple happiness and prosperity. Shan Yu turned to his wife and grabbed her arm, pulling her up, into his arms as he started to walk home, carrying her in his arms.

 _How is this the world?_  
 _How is this the one?_

* * *

 _song used: We Hit a Wall by Chelsea Wolfe_


	2. Home Sweet Home

_I know this story is no masterpiece, but can I get some reviews please?_

* * *

Nergui nervously looked up at Shan Yu as he carried her home. If he acted the way he looked, she could expect no special treatment from him. He looked down at his bride in his arms, making her quickly look away.

"You're awfully quiet", he said as he watched her.

Nergui said nothing, keeping her eyes down. Shan Yu couldn't help but smirk. This girl was completely scared of him. This would make this marriage somewhat easier his wife would do everything he demanded without question.

"Home sweet home", Shan Yu said stopping in front of a small house.

Nergui raised her eyes, looking upon her new home. It was slightly bigger than the house she lived in with her parents. More than one room, enough furniture to sustain a person. It had a very homey feeling. Shan Yu carried Nergui into the bedroom and dropped her on the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked looking up.

"Get undressed", Shan Yu ordered.

"What?" she asked scrambling to her hands and knees.

"I said get undressed", he growled. "As my wife, I expect you to obey me."

Nergui looked up at him scared. She knew what he had in mind, and judging by the size of this man, it was going to hurt a lot. She had to get out of this somehow.

"Well?" Shan Yu said. "Are you going to undress or am I going to have to do it myself?"

"No…" Nergui said closing her eyes.

"No?" he asked. "Did you say no?"

She opened her eyes, gasping as Shan Yu grabbed her by the throat. She grabbed at his hand, trying to pull it away, not able to budge it. Nergui kicked her legs as he lifted her into the air with his one hand.

"Stop!" she gasped scared.

Shan Yu dropped her on the bed as he pulled his shirt off. Nergui scrambled to try and get off the bed. She was pulled back and pinned as he shoved her, face down onto the bed. She cried softly as she felt Shan Yu rip the back of her dress. He gave a smirk as he looked at her smooth, tan back. He placed his hands on her back, running his hands up and down her bare skin.

Nergui's body shuddered as she cried. She was scared, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Shan Yu felt the shudders as he looked at his wife. He could see her face turning red from crying. As he watched her, he almost felt a sense of regret. Here he was, about to force himself upon a woman he had just married. Guaranteed, it was his right as traditions went, but somehow it felt wrong, the longer he watched and listened to her cries. Shan Yu growled as he pushed himself off the bed, leaving the room. Shan Yu grabbed his shirt and walked outside the house. He needed some time to think about how they were going to survive a marriage like this.

Nergui sat up as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't just leave, there was nowhere for her to go, no family to take her in. Nergui went to the edge of the bed, opening the chest with her clothes. She pulled out a long nightgown, hoping to hide herself from Shan Yu. She couldn't bear the thought of being with a man who would take her by force. Sooner or later he would return and try again. Nergui would have to think of some way to get him to stop.


	3. Hayabusa

A screech was heard in the air, making Shan Yu look up. He could see the large wings of a falcon flying toward him.

"Hayabusa", he looked at the bird with a smile, holding his arm out.

The falcon landed on his arm, looking up at him with yellow eyes. Shan Yu gently ran his fan down Hayabusa's back, smoothing out his feathers. He gave a sigh and looked through the window, catching a glimpse of Nergui changing into her nightgown. He watched his wife blow out the candles in the room, leaving the house in total darkness.

As Shan Yu stood outside, looking in the window, he gave a heavy sigh. He didn't know what to think about this marriage. Like Nergui, he too was scared of the arranged marriage his parents often told him about when he was a child. He didn't know the first thing about marriage. He didn't know how to treat a woman. With no family, there was no one he could turn to for advice. Shan Yu looked at the people in his village, seeing the soldiers from his army with their own families. He had a long way to go if he was ever to achieve the happiness his men had.

Hayabusa flapped his wings, flying toward the trees. Shan Yu turned away, walking back into the house. He saw Nergui laying in bed, the fur blanket covering her body. He sat down on the edge of the bed, seeing her tense up.

"You can relax", Shan Yu said. "I'm not going to touch you."

Nergui stayed still, not turning to look at him, not even to say a word to him. He grabbed his share of the blanket and turned away, laying down on his side of the bed.

"Goodnight", he said.

Nergui kept quiet as she laid on her said, facing away from Shan Yu. She was so confused from his actions. One moment, he was forcing her into bed, the next, he was not going to touch her. Nergui wasn't sure what to do. She had thoughts of getting up and running away. If he was a heavy sleeper, she could get away without being caught. As Nergui started to sit up, Hayabusa screeched as he flew into the windowsill, making her scream in surprise. Shan Yu turned over with a smirk on his face.

"Thinking of leaving, are you?" he asked.

"N-no…" she said looking at him.

"I wouldn't recommend it if I were you", he said sitting up and holding his arm out. "Hayabusa will be sure to track you down and lead me to you."

The falcon looked at Nergui with menacing eyes, trying to intimidate her. Needless to say, it was working. She looked at his large wings and sharp beak and talons. It was easy to assume that bird would tear her face apart with ease.

"Why are you doing this?" Nergui asked looking at him. "You are mean, then you're nice. Why do you treat me like this?"

Shan Yu looked at her and pulled his arm close, letting Hayabusa fly out the window into a tree. He turned away, laying back down.

"It's late", he said. "Go to sleep. We'll talk more later."

She looked down at him with a sigh as she laid back down on her sigh. So running away was out of the question. Shan Yu really did seem interested in talking later. Then again, how did she know he wasn't lying? Nergui pulled the blanket up to her chin as she stared off into the dark, too scared to sleep.


	4. Talk

Shan Yu watched over Nergui as she cleaned the house. He was keeping an eye on her, making sure she didn't try any funny business like trying to escape or break his things. After Hayabusa caught her trying to escape the other night, he knew he would have to keep an eye on her.

"The floors are scrubbed", Nergui said wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Very well", Shan Yu nodded. "You look like you could use a bath."

Nergui looked at him with large eyes. Was he going to watch her bathe? He gave a smile as he looked at her face, her forehead spotted with sweat, strands of hair sticking to her forehead, dust smudged across her face. It was almost cute.

"I'll prepare a bath for you", Shan Yu said.

She shuddered at the thought of him watching her as he went to get water. Nergui got to her feet as she looked around for Hayabusa. She couldn't let that bird alert Shan Yu. She looked out the window, seeing the menacing looking falcon staring at her from the trees. Nergui felt trapped, especially when Shan Yu opened the door, coming back in.

"You're still here", he said. "Good. Your bath will be ready in a bit."

He carried the buckets of water to the large tub in the corner of the room. Shan Yu poured the water into the tub as he turned to Nergui, waiting to see if she would undress. She wrapped her arms around herseg and looked away, not wanting to expose herself to him.

"Can I bathe on my own?" Nergui asked.

"Can I trust you not to run away?" he asked.

She kept her eyes down as she slowly nodded. Shan Yu poured the other bucket of water into the tub before leaving. She watched him go out the door, making sure he was out of the house before undressing. Nergui settled down in the water and laid her head against the tub. So far, Shan Yu hadn't given her the talk he mentioned the other night. Just what did he have in mind? Would he turn her away and send her back to her parents? Nergui sat up to start washing, gasping when she saw a familiar bird sit on the windowsill.

"Go away!" she yelled, splashing Hayabusa with water.

The falcon screeched as he turned and flew to Shan Yu who stood by the stables.

"She's not leaving, is she?" Shan Yu asked.

Hayabusa cawed as he flapped his wet wings. The large Hun watched the bird fly away and looked at the other men in the village. Some were training while others were with their children. Shan Yu never thought about having children, but seeing the others with children of their own made him a bit envious. He wanted the happiness the others had. Not to mention, he needed a son to secure his family line. If that was to happen anytime soon, the nonsense between him and Nergui had to stop.

Taking a deep breath, Shan Yu marched into the house, startling Nergui. She quickly wrapped her dress around her body, trying to hide herself from him as best as she could.

"We need to talk", he said.

"Talk?" she asked.

"About how this is going to work", he said. "I want to be happy, but I want you to be happy too. How can we make that work?"

"Happy?"

Nergui looked down, not sure of what to say. Sure, she would like some freedom in this marriage. It would be great if Shan Yu would be more gentle and not force himself upon her. Would either of those requests offend him?

"What would you like?" Nergui asked.

Shan Yu looked at her surprised. No one had ever asked him what he wanted to make him happy. Now that he thought about it, other than a son, he didn't know what would make him happy.

"Is there anything?" she asked. "Anything I can do that will make you happy in this marriage?"

"A son", Shan Yu answered. "I want children."

Nergui looked at him, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. Just as she expected. A man wanting nothing but to extend his legacy.

"Well, I don't know if I'm ready for that", she said. "I can't say that'll happen today or tomorrow, but in due time…maybe…"


	5. Sword Training

"What am I supposed to do while you're training?" Nergui asked.

"Converse with the other women", Shan Yu answered. "Learn to garden, if you like. Sew clothes, anything you want, as long as you stay in the village."

He picked up his sword and walked out of the door to train with his men. Nergui watched him from the window, almost interested in the training. She watched her husband lift his large sword with his large hand, practicing different defenses and attacks. She looked at the men he was training with who repeated his movements. Picking up a stick out of the fireplace, Nergui started to practice. Watching Shan Yu's movements, she moved her arms and legs, trying to match him.

Her practice was cut short as Hayabusa flew into the window, carrying a dead rabbit in his talons.

"Why do you insist on scaring me like that?" Nergui asked with a sigh.

Hayabusa cawed, dropping the rabbit at her feet. She looked at the corpse before picking it up. Nergui still didn't like the bird, and was almost starting to feel bad for doing so. It was her husband's pet, something he cared very much for.

"Did you want to eat this?" Nergui asked, looking at the dead rabbit in her hands.

Hayabusa flapped his wings, almost approvingly. She sighed as she picked up a knife to start skinning the rabbit.

"You're very good with a knife", Shan Yu said watching her through the window.

"The one thing I was ever good at", Nergui said with a smile. "I always loved working with knives. The sleek metal shining in the light, sharp metal that can cut into almost anything…"

"Have you ever thought about using a sword?" he asked as he watched her.

"A sword?" she gasped. "Why would you let me use a sword?"

"I want to see if you can handle it."

Nergui looked down at the skinned rabbit, leaving it for Hayabusa to eat. She walked outside, looking up at Shan Yu as he held his sword to her. It was large and jagged, unlike most swords that were either straight or curved.

"Let me see what you can do", Shan Yu said.

Nergui looked at the sword, almost intimidated by the size of it. She reached her hand out to take the sword, looking with wide eyes when she saw how big Shan Yu's hand was, compared to hers.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

She said nothing and wrapped her fingers around the hilt. Shan Yu let go of the sword, chuckling when he saw Nergui almost fall over from the weight of the sword.

"Too heavy?" he asked.

"Much heavier than a stick", she grunted, doing her best to hold it up.

"A stick? You were pretending to fight with a stick?"

"It was just practice", Nergui said crossing her arms, feeling embarrassed.

Shan Yu picked up his sword and tossed a small, broken tree branch toward her.

"Let me see what you can do", he said as he stood, watching her.

She looked at the branch in her hands and looked at him, trying to hide the blush of her embarrassment. Holding up the branch, she started moving her arms and legs, repeating the exercises she saw Shan Yu doing during training. Her husband watched her, gently rubbing his chin. Nergui wasn't half bad. He was almost interested to see how she could handle an actual weapon of her own.

"Do you want to train with me and my men?" Shan Yu asked as he watched her.

"Train?" she asked. "But, I don't have a weapon. I couldn't possibly ask any of your men to borrow one of theirs."

"I can have one made for you", he said. "If you do this, you'll be the first woman to train with us. If you're lucky enough, you might be good enough to be part of my army."

Nergui looked at him, letting down her guard as she let her cheeks blush bright red. Shan Yu raised his eyebrow as he looked at her. It looked like he was actually doing something that was making her happy.

"I have to get back to the men", he said. "But my offer is available. Think about it."


	6. Practice

Nergui grunted as she threw a knife at a tree, trying to hit a knothole. Shan Yu was having her practice knife throwing until a sword of her own was forged. He and the other men were watching her, watching to see if she would make any progress. There were plenty of knives stuck in the tree, not one of them had struck the knothole.

"What am I doing wrong?" Nergui asked.

"You're holding it by the wrong end", Shan Yu said crossing his arm. "Hold it from the blade, not the handle."

"But, I'll cut myself, won't I?" she asked.

He uncrossed his arms and walked to her to help her.

"Hold the knife by the blade", he said as he handed the knife to her. "Just the flat sides."

Nergui looked up at her husband, hoping he was telling the truth. As much as she started to trust him, weapons were not something she trusted him to handle with ease. She took the knife into her hand, holding the blade between her fingers. Her cheeks burned with a blush as she felt Shan Yu put his hand over hers. He tilted her hand to hold the knife properly.

"Reach your arm back as far as you can", he said as he gently pulled her hand back. "Not too far to the point you break your arm."

Nergui felt uncomfortable when she heard the whispers of the men who were watching them. She was uncomfortable being this close to Shan Yu. The two of them were still very much strangers to one another. They knew almost nothing about each other. They didn't even call each other by their names. Nergui closed her eyes, trying to ignore everything around her, Shan Yu and the men. She felt Shan Yu push her arm forward to throw the knife. She opened her eyes and let go of the knife. Everyone watched as the knife hit the knothole, sticking into the tree.

"I did it", Nergui gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, surprised at her accomplishment.

"You did", Shan Yu said, laying his hand on her shoulder. "With a little more practice, you could be the best."

She turned to him surprised as he slipped another knife into her hand.

"Let me be the first to welcome you to the Hun army."

"The Hun army? You're really letting me become the first woman in your army?"

He gave a nod looking at her. Nergui looked at the men who all greeted her with a smile. It almost scared he. She had never received an approval for anything, much less a smile from her own family. Nergui turned away from the men, running into the house as she slammed the door behind her. Shan Yu followed her inside, stopping when he saw her curled up in a ball on the bed. She hugged her knees to her chest, laying her head on top of them.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I panicked", Nergui said in a quiet voice.

"What was there to panic about?"

"I'm sorry", she said. "I didn't know how to react in a situation like that. My parents never gave me any smiles. What am I supposed to do when someone smiles at me?"

"You smile back", Shan Yu said. "As simple as that."

Nergui looked at him speechless. She didn't know what to say, and instead turned her gaze downwards. He looked at her, almost not knowing what to think. Had this woman not known in kindness in her life? Shan Yu had a hard time wrapping his mind around the idea that such a thing could be possible. He gently placed his finger beneath her chin, lifting her head to look at her.

"Nergui…" Shan Yu said, calling her by her name for the first time.

"Shan…Yu…" she said his name for the first time.

She felt a shiver go up her spine, hearing her name uttered with his voice. This was another first for her. Nergui never felt these emotions before. She had to admit, it felt nice. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his large body as best as she could, burying her face in his chest.


	7. No Mercy

"Is this really necessary?" Nergui asked putting her hands over her eyes.

"Yes", Shan Yu said tying a blindfold around her eyes. "It's always a standard practice to train in the dark. You never know if you'll have a real battle in the dark."

He took her hand and led her to the battle ring where one of his men were waiting with a wooden staff. Shan Yu handed Nergui a wooden staff and leaned in close to her ear.

"Think of this as a real battle for your life", he whispered. "Do not hesitate and do not hold back. Your enemy will show no mercy."

He patted her shoulder and stepped back to watch. Nergui held the staff, turning her head left and right, not even knowing where her opponent was. She was caught off guard as she felt a wooden staff hit her in the stomach, knocking the air out of her.

"Defend yourself!" Shan Yu ordered. "Block those attacks!"

Nergui held the staff in front of her, trying to protect her midsection. She gave a surprised yell when she felt a staff slide beneath her feet, knocking her to the ground.

"Get up!" Shan Yu said watching her.

She rolled over onto her knees, barely avoiding the staff that hit the ground beside her.

"Keep your guard up!" Shan Yu reminded her.

Nergui picked up the staff and held it in front of her, blocking an attack.

"Keep moving", he continued as he watched her. "Don't stay in one place!"

Nergui moved her feet shakily, not knowing what was around her. She kept the staff in front of her, trying to defend herself. She yelled in pain when she felt the staff hit her in the back, knocking her forward to the ground. Nergui quickly rolled back to her feet, turning her head, trying to find her opponent.

"Attack!" Shan Yu ordered. "Keep moving, keep your defenses up, and attack when you get the chance!"

Nergui started swinging her staff, trying to hit anything. She continued to move her feet as she tried to find her opponent. She screamed in pain when she felt the staff hit the back of her knees then again to her back.

"Stop! Stop!"

Nergui pulled up her blindfold just in time to see her opponent bring his staff down, hitting her head. Everything went black.

"Enough!" Shan Yu yelled.

The Hun held his staff and backed away as Shan Yu walked toward Nergui. Bruises were already showing up on her tan skin. Her lip was split from the blow to the head. Sighing, he lifted her into his arms, taking her inside the house. Shan Yu laid Nergui on the bed and gently wiped the blood from her lip. Every time he looked at her, he had to keep reminding himself that she was still a woman. She was more fragile than his men. Shan Yu looked at his wife, taking in the bruises on her body. Nergui was not like the women in the village. She was strong and worthy of being in his army. She just needed more practice.

"Nergui?" Shan Yu said when he saw her stir.

"Did I pass that test?" she asked moaning in pain.

"If that were a real battle, you would be dead", he said crossing his arms.

Nergui looked down almost ashamed. She groaned as she sat up, trying to get to her feet.

"I'm giving you the rest of the day to rest", Shan Yu said. "Tomorrow I expect you to be up and ready to continue your training."

He turned to walk out the door to join the men.

"Shan Yu…" Nergui said.

He stopped and turned back to her. She looked back at him as her lips formed a smile for the first time.

"Thank you", she said.

Shan Yu looked at her smile, not knowing what to say. He gave her a nod and walked out the door. Nergui laid back in bed, waiting for him to return.


	8. Hunting

Shan Yu snored softly as he slept through the early hours of the morning. He was getting as much rest as he could. Today's training would be very tiring at the end of the day. the sound of a rooster crowing brought Shan Yu out of his sleep. Opening his eyes, he looked next to him to find the bed empty. He sat up and looked around, trying to find Nergui. He saw no sing that she was still in the house. Shan Yu got out of bed and pulled his shirt on. He opened the door, looking around the village. Much to his surprise, Nergui was standing in the middle of the battle ring with a wooden staff in her hands. She grunted as she moved back and forth, holding her staff defensively and swung the staff to attack.

"Impressive", Shan Yu said as he watched her.

Nergui turned to him, panting as she came to a stop. Sweat rolled down her face as strands of hair stuck to her forehead.

"How long have you been out here?" Shan Yu asked.

"I've been training since sunrise", Nergui answered.

He looked at her surprised. He had never known any of his men to train at sunrise unless ordered to. Nergui seemed really determined to keep her place in his army.

"I admire your strength", Shan Yu said giving her a smile. "You're definitely going to need it for today."

"What are we doing today?" she asked.

"As you can tell, it's almost winter. All of the men have families to provide for. Today we're going into the woods. We're going to be practicing our tracking and hunting. We'll be gathering enough meat to last the winter, so we'll be out there all day.

Shan Yu nodded as he walked to the stables. All of the horses looked huge and menacing, just fitting for a menacing army. Nergui watched Shan Yu pull one out of the stables.

"You'll be sharing this one with me", he said. "As wild as these horses are, I don't want you riding one alone."

Nergui bit her lip, trying to fight off a smile. The way he said that almost sounded as if he were worried about her. Why would he be worried unless… he cared about her? She watched Shan Yu saddle the horse, not watching her. Nergui wrapped her arms around him, hugging him as best as she could.

"I would love to ride with you", she softly said.

Shan Yu froze as he felt her embrace him. Nergui and him were still getting to know each other. He wasn't used to affection like this. he looked down at her hands, holding onto his midsection. Shan Yu placed his hand over hers before turning around. He placed his hands on her waist and lifted her onto the horse. Nergui looked at him almost speechless. Thanks to the horse, she was now at eye level with him.

"Shan Yu…"

Nergui placed her hands on his shoulders. Keeping his hands on her waist, Shan Yu watched her as she leaned in for a kiss. The two of them felt something change between the two of them when their lips connected. Nergui wrapped her arms around Shan Yu's neck, feeling more and more relaxed as the kiss deepened. She looked at him almost in a daze when he pulled back.

"Blackberries?" he smirked as he licked his lips.

Nergui blushed, turning away with the other men came into the stables for their horses. Shan Yu climbed onto the horse, holding onto the reigns with his arms around Nergui. The two of the rode out of the stables, greeting the rest of the men.

"Today we practice our tracking skills", Shan Yu announced.

Holding onto the horses, the Huns rode into the thick trees, hunting the meat they would need for the winter. Nergui watched as everyone split up. Shan Yu took her deeper into the woods than she had ever been.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"If I recall correctly, we should be close to the southern border", he answered.

"What are we doing here?"

"This area usually has plenty of animals", Shan Yu said looking around, not seeing anything.

"Look", Nergui said pointing.

Up ahead was an opening in the trees. Shan Yu pulled out his sword as they approached the opening. Instead of trees or grasslands, they were met with the sight of a large wall under construction.

"What is this?" Shan Yu growled. "This wasn't here last year!"

The two of them turned when they hear a man yelling. A guard at the lower end of the wall fired an arrow at them, startling the horse. Shan Yu gave a loud yell as he and Nergui held onto the spooked horse. Nergui pulled out one of her knives from the saddle, throwing it at the guard. The guard dodged the knife and fired another arrow at them. With no proper weapons to fight an archer, Shan Yu had no choice but to turn back.

"This isn't the end of this", he growled.


	9. No Name

_We hit a wall when we were alone_

The fall quickly gave way to winter. Snow covered the land, freezing everything in sight. The villagers took refuge in their homes, staying warm and full from all the food collected. Nergui laid in bed, wrapped in a fur blanket, watching Shan Yu finish his meal, eating a full pound of meat.

"You eat more than any man I've ever seen", she chuckled.

"A strong leader needs to keep his strength up", he said with a smirk. "You on the other hand, eat less than anyone I've ever seen."

"I'm used to it…"

Nergui looked away as the smile faded from her face. Shan Yu could tell she was hiding something from him.

 _We didn't know how to control_

"Tell me about yourself, Nergui", he said.

She looked at him almost speechless. What could she possibly tell him? Until marrying him, her life had been pretty uneventful.

"There's nothing to talk about", Nergui said in a quiet voice.

 _No one ever told_

Shan Yu watched as she turned her gaze down as she wrapped the blanket tightly around her. He got up with a sigh and sat on the edge of the bed. Nergui raised her gaze up to him as he took her hand in his, wrapping his fingers completely around it.

"Tell me about your childhood", Shan Yu said.

"My childhood?" she asked. "I've told you. There's nothing to talk about."

"There must be something worthy of mention."

"There's nothing. I was born, raised, and nothing more."

 _I showed you how to hold my hand  
_ _And kiss me slow and unending_

Nergui pulled her hand away and turned over onto her side to the bed. Shan Yu looked at her, not knowing what to say. By the way she spoke, it was as if he had no childhood at all. He gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"Nergui, are you happy here with me?" he asked.

She rolled over, looking up at her husband.

"Yes… happier than I've ever been."

"So, you weren't happy at home?" Shan Yu got out of her.

Nergui looked at him with wide eyes, hurt that he was bringing out bad memories. She pulled back the blanket, getting out of bed.

"That place never felt like home to me", she said wrapping her arms around herself. "My mother and father treated me like an unwanted pest. They fed me what little food they had, they clothed me, but they never showed me any love. I never felt wanted in their home…"

This girl was just one surprise after another. Shan Yu got up and walked to her. Standing behind her, he gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"My parents never wanted me", Nergui continued. "They have told me many, many times that they would've preferred no child over me. Even my name! My name shows how little they cared about me!"

She started to cry, hearing her parents' hateful words in her head.

"Nergui means 'No name'. My parents hated me enough not to give me a name!"

 _I'll show you how to love_

Shan Yu had no words to say. He couldn't believe any parent could be as cold and unloving as hers were. Nergui shuddered as she cried, hurt from everything. She had nothing more to say. Shan Yu gently turned her around and wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his chest.

 _I'll show you how to love_

"You don't have to feel that way anymore", he said holding her. "You are wanted."

Nergui shook her head, not understanding.

 _I'll show you how to love_

"I want you", Shan Yu said.

 _I'll show you how to love_

She pulled back, shocked from his words. She gave a muffled gasp when he pressed his lips against hers. Needing his comfort, Nergui wrapped her arms around his shoulders, returning the kiss as Shan Yu carried her to bed.

 _Is this the one?_


	10. Why Me?

The wind blew strong against the village as the snow piled up outside. The shutters rattled with the wind trying to blow them open. Nergui and Shan Yu remained oblivious as they laid together in peaceful bliss. She laid on top of him with a smile on her face and with her arms around her, running his fingers through her hair.

"Can we do it again?" she asked.

"Again?" Shan Yu asked. "We've done it three times already."

"I know, but… I don't know how to explain it. You make me feel different. With you, I truly feel wanted. It's the greatest thing I've ever felt."

He chuckled and shook his head. What kind of monster had he created? Nergui pressed a kiss to his chest, smiling as he sat up instead.

"Why did you choose me?" she asked.

"What?" Shan Yu asked.

"Why me? Out of all of the women in the village, why did you choose to keep me? What did you see in me?"

Shan Yu looked at her almost in disbelief. After what they had just done, no Nergui decided to question everything? She looked at him in total bliss. She didn't see anything wrong with the question. Nergui wanted to know how he came to care for her after such a bad beginning. Shan yu pulled himself out of bed and started to get dressed.

"Shan Yu?" Nergui said wondering what was wrong.

"Do you think so little of me?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Do you think that I would go back on our vows? I married you. You thought I would take a concubine behind your back?"

She looked at him speechless. She didn't mean to make him mad. Nergui just wanted to know why she chose to keep her when they didn't like each other at first.

"You insult me", Shan Yu said. "When I make a vow of any kind I see it through to the end. I never go back on my word."

She sat up, covering herself with the blanket.

"You're a very honorable man… I shouldn't have doubted you."

He said nothing as he walked to the fireplace, tossing some wood to keep the house warm. Nergui got out of bed and walked to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm happy to be married to you", she said. "I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be at the time."

Shan Yu felt her bury her face into his back and gave a deep sigh. He had to admit, he couldn't see himself with anyone other than her. Nergui made him feel different. He felt something deep for her, something he couldn't explain.

"I care very much for you, Shan Yu", Nergui said. "Please don't be angry with me."

He turned around, looking down at her small frame. She gave him a weak smile before burying her face in his chest. Shan Yu wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up.

"What are you doing?" Nergui gasped in surprised.

"You wanted to go again", he answered. "Let's go again."

She looked at him with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Nergui pressed her lips to his in a kiss, wanting nothing more than him at the moment. Shan Yu kept his arms around her as he kissed her deeply. He laid her softly on the bed with him on top. With only the fire and candles to light the room, Nergui smiled as she looked up at her husband. Shan Yu smiled back at her, showing his sharp teeth. The married couple spent the remainder of the day and rest of the night enjoying each other's company.


	11. I Love You

Shan Yu sat on the back of his horse, hiding in the trees as he looked at the progress in front of him. The wall he and Nergui came across months ago was getting bigger. The sides of the walls were getting longer, and the wall was getting taller. Shan Yu growled quietly as he turned away. The emperor had some nerve to have a wall built near their food source. One of these days he was going to start a war with that man. Heading back to the village, Shan Yu could see Nergui standing outside, practicing her knife throwing. He was impressed that she would come out in two feet of snow to continue training with the men. She certainly was something special.

"Shan Yu?" Nergui said noticing him. "How was your ride?"

"Fine", he answered taking the horse to the stables. "How long have you been out here?"

"Since you left", she answered.

That was two hours ago. She had to have been freezing by now. Shan Yu wrapped his arm around her shoulders, walking inside the house. Nergui walked to the fireplace, tossing in some wood to get a fire going.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. "I should've started lunch after you left."

"No", he answered and pulled her back to the fire. "I'm more worried about you."

"Me?"

"You're so headstrong", Shan Yu said. "What were you thinking going out in such thin clothes?"

"I wasn't thinking of anything", Nergui said. "I just wanted to practice. I need to keep my place in the army. I need to make you proud and keep you happy."

"Nergui, what are you talking about? I am proud of you. You do make me happy."

She looked up at him, relaxing in his arms. The two of them turned to the window when they heard the flapping of wings. Hayabusa cawed as he flew, carrying a long item wrapped in a cloth.

"What's that?" Nergui asked.

Shan Yu got up and walked to the window, patting the bird gently. He took the item and held it out to her.

"I had this forged when you joined us", he said. "I wanted it to be perfect. Something you could be able to hold, but something deadly."

Nergui looked at him surprised as she took the gift from him. She unwrapped the cloth, gasping when she saw a sword. It was small enough for her to handle and light enough for her to hold with ease. She pulled the sword out of the sheath, looking at it full of amazement. The steel was smooth and looked sharp. Nergui swung her sword, watching it cut through thin air.

"It's beautiful!" Nergui smiled looking at Shan Yu.

"Turn it over", he said watching her.

She turned the sword over, gasping in surprise when she saw a message etched into the side of the blade.

 _My Nergui, I will always want you by my side._

Nergui looked at Shan Yu with tears in her eyes. She looked at the sword and back at him.

"Shan Yu… I don't know what to say…"

"You don't need to say anything", he said.

She shook her head and tossed the sword to the edge of the bed. Nergui jumped into his arms, kissing him hard and deep. Shan Yu wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight to him as he kissed her back just as hard and deep. Nergui smiled and buried her face into his chest.

"I love you, Shan Yu", she said.


	12. Something Exciting

Nergui was with the women today. The snow from the winter had finally melted, giving away to spring. Shan Yu insisted on her taking a break from training and instead spend a day with the women in the village. As much as he admired her skill as a soldier, she was still a woman. He wanted her to experience the peaceful side of the village.

"How long do these crops take to grow?" Nergui asked.

"Depending on how we care for them, they could be ripe by summer.", the woman said. "Some crops could be ready for picking within a few weeks."

Nergui watched as they started planting the seeds, burying them in the fresh soil. As interesting as this was, gardening just didn't appeal to her as training for the army was. She looked over the hill to see Shan Yu watching his men training. Nergui watched them with a sigh, wishing she could join them.

"Nergui?" the woman said getting up. "We're going to the orchards. Are you coming?"

With a sigh, she got up following everyone to the orchards. The trees were blossoming with flowers brightly pink. As beautiful as the blossoms were, they couldn't take her mind off the one thing that had been bugging Nergui. She had told Shan Yu that she loved him. That had been more than two weeks ago he had yet to return her love. Had had not spoken the words, nor given any indication that he would.

"Give it time", the woman said looking at the tree. "When the blossoms fall, it's one of the most beautiful sights."

"The blossoms hold many traditions", another woman said. "They say the blossoms are the reincarnation of fallen soldiers.

"I heard the blossoms mean the arrival of a new family member."

Nergui looked at the women with a smile, watching as they planted more seeds.

"You can never have too many apples…"

"Um… I don't mean to be rude…" Nergui said. "But, what else do you do besides gardening?"

"We sew clothing, watch over the children, clean the homes. What's wrong? Are you not happy gardening?"

"No", she said apologetic. "Sorry, but I kind of want something more exciting."

The women looked at each other and smirked. So, Nergui wanted to do something more exciting. Did they have the job for her…

"Would you like to watch over the children?" one of them suggested.

"The children?" Nergui asked interested.

"You'll never get bored. The children will keep you on your toes."

She looked at them, raising an eyebrow. Were they challenging her? She gave a smile and crossed her arms.

"I'll watch your children", she said. "How hard could it be?"

The women laughed among them. Nergui had no idea what she had resigned herself to. They walked back to the village where there were a gaggle of children playing about. An older woman sat with a smile, not worried about anything it seemed like. Nergui smiled, thinking this was going to be easy.

"Children, this is Nergui", the women introduced. "She will be joining you today. Be sure to behave yourselves."

The women and children smiled and watched as Nergui sat beside the elderly woman. The children played innocently, waiting for their mothers to leave. As soon as the women were out of sight and earshot, they children yelled as they ran around the elderly woman and Nergui. She covered her ears surprised at the loud voices.

"I thought they were supposed to be well-behaved?" she asked.

The woman didn't answer, but instead watched the children with a smile.

"Hello?" Nergui said.

She didn't give an answer. The woman had to have been deaf if none of this bothered her. Nergui frowned as she looked at the children yelling as they ran around her. This was going to be a long day.


	13. Attacked

Shan Yu smiled as he pulled the blanket up, covering Nergui. The poor girl was exhausted at the end of the day when he came to take her home. He knew children were a handful and wished he could've been there to watch. He would love to see his wife surrounded with children. That could become a reality if she would bear his children.

"Shan Yu?"

Nergui opened her eyes, looking up at him. Shan Yu gently brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Busy day for you, wasn't it?" he smirked.

"Understatement", she sighed. "Did I miss anything important in training?"

"Nergui, I have told you time and time again. This day was to give you a chance to relax. You don't need to base your life around training."

"My day just wasn't the same without you. I wanted to be by your side."

Shan Yu wrapped his arm around her, kissing her cheek. He sighed as he watched her snuggle into his chest.

"I love you", Nergui mumbled.

He kissed the top of her head and laid down beside her. Shan Yu wasn't ready to say he loved her just yet. He knew he cared deeply for Nergui and wanted to be with her forever. He didn't know if he could call that love. He didn't know what love was.

"Please say something", Nergui said waiting for him to answer.

"I…" Shan Yu said. "I am very fond of you. I care so deeply for you."

She pulled away from him, looking at him surprised. Fondness? Was that all he felt for her? After all they had done… was he just using her? Shan Yu told her upfront he wanted children. Did he trick her into bedding with him? Nergui looked at him, not knowing what to think.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She said nothing as she got up, walking toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Leave me alone", Nergui said. "I need to think."

She opened the door, walking out. Shan Yu sat up and held his arm out as Hayabusa flew to him.

"Follow her", he ordered.

* * *

Nergui sighed as she walked outside, getting some fresh air. She was so confused. How could Shan Yu tell her he was only fond of her, yet do everything that he did? Was that normal for men? It was all so confusing. The sound of flapping wings drew her attention to the sky.

"Hayabusa?" Nergui said.

The falcon looked at her with glowing yellow eyes.

"Go home", she sighed. "I just want to be alone."

Hayabusa screeched at her as he followed her. Glaring, she ran into the woods, wanting to avoid him. The falcon flapped his wings, following her as his master ordered. Nergui walked through the thick trees, not really knowing where she was going. All she knew was that she wanted to be alone to think.

"Hayabusa, go home!" she yelled.

She looked up, watching Hayabusa screech before turning back. Nergui gave a sigh as she looked back in front of her. She froze when she saw the large wall ahead of her. It looked much bigger than the last time she had been there.

"Who goes there?" a man yelled.

Nergui looked across the wall to see a guard holding a torch. She looked down at the holster on her belt, gasping when she saw she forgot her knives. She didn't have her sword, either.

"Who are you?" the guard asked as he drew a bow and arrow in his hands.

"None of your concern!" Nergui yelled back.

She backed away as quickly as possible when the arrow was released. The guard drew another arrow, making Nergui more alert. What she wasn't alert was for another guard. She screamed in pain when she felt an arrow go through her leg. Turning, Nergui saw another guard pointing an arrow at her. She gave a sharp gasp when she felt another arrow enter through her arm.

"Begone, Hun!" the guard yelled shooting another arrow.

The breath was knocked out of Nergui when the arrow struck her in the chest, close to her shoulder. She fell to the ground, going completely still. The last thing she saw before everything went dark was a large pair of boots.


	14. Protecting Her

Hayabusa screeched as he flew over Shan Yu, leading him to where Nergui ran off. Shan Yu was mad at the fact that she left in the night over a disagreement as petty as it was. He was going to have a long talk with her including a few choice words. Good thing she was learning to defend herself. She would need it before he got his hands on her.

"Who goes there!" he heard.

Shan Yu held his sword tightly in hand when he looked ahead. He was approaching the wall. What was Nergui thinking coming this way?

"Who are you!" the voice yelled again.

"None of your concern!" Nergui yelled.

Hayabusa screeched in alert, letting Shan Yu know something was happening. He looked at the falcon and ran through the trees, trying to get to Nergui. Shan Yu felt his heart leap in his chest when he heard a loud scream.

"Begone, Hun!" the voice yelled.

Shan Yu looked ahead of him, seeing Nergui fall to the ground with arrows piercing her body, one in her arm, one in her leg, and one in her chest. He looked up at the wall, seeing two guards pointing arrows at her, watching to see if she would get up. Shan Yu gave a loud roar when he saw Nergui wasn't getting up. The guards pointed their arrows toward the trees, ready to shoot anything that came out. Hayabusa screeched as he flew toward the guards, distracting them.

"Nergui", Shan Yu said as he approached her.

She laid with her eyes closed and blood running where the arrows stuck in her. He lifted her in his arms, carrying her back to the village. He looked up to see people standing outside, having heard his yell. They all looked at Nergui in shock, never seen a woman injured to this extent.

"Is she dead?" some whispered.

Shan Yu carried her into the house, laying her on the bed. He pressed his ear to her chest, expecting the worst.

 _Lub-dub… lub-dub…_

He pulled back, sighing in relief. Nergui's heart was still beating, she was still alive.

"Nergui, can you hear me?"

He was greeted with nothing but silence. Shan Yu broke the ends of the arrows on her arm and leg. He grabbed the head of the arrow and started pulling it through her leg. Nergui must've felt it because Shan Yu could see tears rolling down her face. There was nothing he could do. He held her arm as he pulled the arrow out through the other side. He looked back at her, seeing her bite her lip.

"Nergui, open your eyes", Shan Yu said. "Look at me."

Nergui gave a soft cry as she opened her eyes, letting the tears fall freely.

"Shan Yu…"

He gently placed his hand on her cheek as he kissed her deeply.

"You're so stupid…" he mumbled. "You're so stupid, Nergui… what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking", she said putting her hand to his cheek as she returned the kiss.

"I thought I was going to lose you…"

"I'm sorry", she said. "I wasn't thinking of hurting you like that. I was just hurt that you don't love me."

Shan Yu said nothing. He didn't know if he felt was love, but he did care for her. He kissed her forehead and held her hand in his.

"I need to get these arrows out", he said. "It will hurt."

Nergui looked at Shan Yu and held his hand, pressing a kiss to it. She trusted him to take care of her. He wrapped his hand around hers and grabbed the arrow lodged in her chest. Nergui gasped in pain and gritted her teeth, trying to keep herself from screaming. Shan Yu looked at her, wishing he could take the pain away. He kept a firm grip on the arrow as he pulled it out.

"I heard you at the wall", he said as he started to clean her up. "You were very brave to confront those soldiers the way you did. I'm proud of you, but I don't want you going back there alone."


	15. Tending to Her Wounds

Nergui breathed hard as she laid in bed, breaking into a sweat. Shan Yu laid a damp rag on her forehead as he looked at the healer. The wounds from the arrows had gotten infected. Right now, Nergui laid with a fever, sick as she tried to fight the infection. The healer shook her head as she looked at the wounds.

"You should've sent for me right away", she said.

"Is she going to be alright?" Shan Yu asked.

"She's very sick", the healer said "She needs to be taken care of."

"I will do that", he nodded.

"You're lucky none of the arrows killed her. You would've lost everything."

"What do you mean everything?"

"Sir, do you not know?" the healer asked. "Your wife is with child. I'd say about a month along."

Shan Yu stood shocked and looked at Nergui. Child? He was finally going to be a father… this was the thing he had always wanted. Nergui shivered violently, trying to curl up and wrap her arms around herself as the healer pulled the blanket off to tend to her wounds.

"Hold her down!" the healer said needing her to hold still.

Shan Yu firmly, but gently placed his hands on her shoulders, pinning her to the bed.

"Shh…" he whispered in her ear. "She's here to help you."

The healer pressed a rag soaked in hot water to Nergui's wounds, making her scream loudly. Nergui struggled to thrash about to get her to stop. Shan Yu pressed down harder on her shoulders, trying to get her to hold still. It hurt him to see her in such pain, knowing he had no choice but to force her through it.

"Stop it…" Nergui moaned feverishly.

"It's going to be okay", he whispered in her ear. "It'll be over soon."

She sobbed in pain as the healer dug a needle through her skin to stitch up the wound.

"You need to calm your wife", the healer said. "She needs to be calm for the safety of your child."

Shan Yu kept a firm grip on his wife as he brushed the hair back from her forehead. He pressed a kiss to her warm forehead and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Relax", he whispered. "You have to listen to me. You carry a child within you. It depends on you to live. Relax now."

Nergui seemed to relax at his words as her body settled down. The healer continued to stitch up her wounds, making her shed tears of pain, but otherwise, keeping still. Shan Yu placed a damp rag on Nergui's forehead, watching as she opened her eyes.

"Is it over?" she asked.

"It's over", he said holding her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore… Shan Yu, I heard your voice. You said I'm carrying a child?"

"Yes, Miss Nergui", the healer said. "You're about a month along. You must take it easy for the sake of your baby."

Nergui looked at them speechless. She hadn't expected to be carrying a child so soon. And to take it easy… that would mean leaving the army.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Is there really a child inside me?"

"Positive", the healer said. "In tending to your wounds, I found proof of a baby inside you."

She placed her hands on Nergui's stomach, gently pressing down. It was hard and firm, definitely proof there was something there. Shan Yu put his hand on her stomach amazed. A child… he was going to be a father.

"Oh no…" Nergui frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm worthless…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Now that I'm carrying a child, I'll lose my place in the army. Shan Yu, being part of the army made me feel important. I felt like more than just a worthless girl like my parents said. What will I be now?"

Shan Yu stroked her cheek softly.

"You'll be the mother of a powerful warrior", he said. "Son or daughter, with your courage and strength, our child will be strong and powerful."


	16. Limited

Nergui was fighting off a blush as she and Shan Yu met with a midwife. This being their first child, Shan Yu wanted to take all safety precautions. He would have both the healer and the midwife present when the baby came.

"You are a month along, correct?" the midwife asked.

"Yes", Nergui said trying to hide her face.

"There's nothing to be nervous about. I've been doing this for so long. I can't tell how many babies I've brought into this world."

She looked at her almost relaxed. At least she knew the baby's life would be in the hands of someone who knew what they were doing.

"What can we expect?" Shan Yu asked.

"Nergui has to be kept on a special schedule", the midwife said. "I understand she is very active. With a child on the way, she should limit her activities. She'll need to relax more often. Try not to get her too excited."

The couple looked at each other almost overwhelmed. They had so much to learn before the baby came.

"I'm really nervous", Nergui said.

"It's very common for first-time parents", the midwife said. "If you ever have any questions, do not hesitate to come to me."

Shan Yu nodded as he and Nergui stood to leave. He kept his arm wrapped around her as they walked through the village.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A little more calm, but I feel a bit sick to my stomach."

"We were told that would be a normal reoccurrence for a while. Once we get home, we'll put you to bed and I'll fix you some tea."

"I hate tea", Nergui mumbled.

She couldn't help but smile as she pressed herself against him. She found it so touching that Shan Yu was going through so much trouble to take care of her.

"You don't need to burden yourself over me", Nergui said. "I've been sick before. I can get through it."

"But you've never had a baby before", Shan Yu said. "It's my child too. I don't want to miss a moment of it."

He gently placed his hand on her stomach with a smile as he led her into the house. He watched her lay down in bed and tossed some wood into the fireplace to heat up the water for tea.

"Shan Yu, the midwife said to limit my activities", Nergui said watching him. "Just how much does she not want me to do?"

"I'm cutting your training in half", he said. "With the baby growing inside you, the training will be too difficult for you to handle. You won't be able to move."

She looked at him with a sigh as she put her hand on her flat stomach.

"What else am I not allowed to do anymore?" she asked.

"When you are heavy with child, I won't let you on the horse anymore."

"Shan Yu, what am I supposed to do to pass the time?" Nergui asked.

"I want you home", he said. "I want you safe. I can't let anything happen to you or the baby."

She watched Shan Yu pour some tea in a cup for her and walked to the bed. Nergui sighed as she sat up and took the cup.

"I suppose you have to go now", she said. "Have to keep an eye on your soldiers."

"Not today", he asked. "I'll let the men practice on their own today. I'm going to stay with you."

"Why?" Nergui asked.

"I want to be with you. I want to make sure my wife is taken care of."

She looked at Shan Yu and down at the cup as she took a sip of tea. Nergui groaned as she pushed the cup away.

"I hate tea."

"Drink it", Shan Yu said. "You need something to settle your stomach."

"Am I going to have to do this every day?" Nergui asked.

"The midwife said for the first few months."

She sighed as she drank the rest of it, having no other choice.


	17. Not Without You

As the army went into the woods to work on their running, Shan Yu kept his arms around Nergui as they sat on the horse, watching them. He had kept true to his word and absolutely refused to let her train as hard as the men did, no exceptions. Every time she began to fear of losing the respect of the men, he had him by her side to remind her of the great reason she went along with this.

"How far will they be running?" Nergui asked.

"I always require my men to run 20 miles", Shan Yu answered. "Unless you wanted to join them, you're lucky you're with child."

"I thank my blessings."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him as the horse moved forward to follow the men. Nergui was now four months pregnant. It wouldn't be long till Shan Yu forbid her from riding with him. It was bad enough she was already having difficulty bending her body. Nergui was almost embarrassed at the thought of her being unable to move on her own.

"Shan Yu, I was just thinking", she said. We don't have anything ready for the baby. We have no cradle, no toys. How soon will we get these prepared?"

"When the time comes closer, the women in the village will give us everything we need", Shan Yu said.

The horse started to neigh as it started to back up. Something was spooking it. Nergui wrapped her arms around Shan Yu as he pulled out his sword.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Shh…"

He looked around at the trees and bushes for anything that was out there. Shan Yu raised his sword, but froze when he saw a rabbit run out of the bushes. Nergui giggled as she looked at her husband.

"Oh, Shan Yu…! Please protect me from the big bad bunny!"

He rolled his eyes and lowered his arm. A large tiger roared as it leaped out of the bushes, biting onto Shan Yu's arm. Nergui screamed as she, him and the horse were knocked to the ground. The sword fell from his hand as the tiger snarled, trying to tear his arm off.

"Shan Yu!" Nergui cried.

She got up and grabbed the tiger by the tail, trying to pull it off him.

"Nergui, let go!" Shan Yu yelled as the tiger growled. "Get out of here!"

"Not without you!" she said.

Nergui pulled the tiger's tail, making it release its grip on Shan Yu. It turned and growled ready to attack. As it pounced for the kill, an arrow shot through the woods, sticking into its neck. Nergui looked at the dead animal and ran to Shan Yu, who held his bloody arm. They looked up to see the army with their weapons drawn. The archers had their arrows pointed at the tiger, showing their loyalty to their leader.

"Are you alright?" Nergui asked as Shan Yu sat up.

"Animal almost tore my arm off", he said sitting up.

They looked at his arm, marred with teeth marks and blood. She wrapped her arms around him, helping him to his feet.

"Let's go home", Shan Yu said as one of the men brought his horse.

The men helped him onto the horse and lifted Nergui onto the horse with him. They followed Shan Yu back to the village to allow their leader to get treated.


	18. No More

Negui watched as the healer wrapped up Shan Yu's arm. Once they had gotten it cleaned up, it still looked pretty bad.

"You're lucky your arm isn't at least broken", the healer said.

"Luck has nothing to do with it", Shan Yu said. "I had my men there to kill that animal."

"And me, of course", Nergui said as she wrapped her arms around him.

He gave her a gentle smile and watched as the healer turned to examine her.

"Did the tiger get anywhere near you?" she asked.

"Not a scratch on me from the tiger", Nergui said. "But, I did hit the ground."

She turned her hands over, showing the cuts and scrapes. The healer shook her head disapprovingly.

"You shouldn't have been out there in the first place", she said as she started cleaning her hands.

"I wanted to be there."

"Miss Nergui, I mean no disrespect. You must put your baby before your wants if you plan on keeping it. It's actions like this that could kill the baby. You cannot keep doing this."

Nergui almost looked at her with a glare. She wanted to be on the training grounds with her husband while she still could.

"I agree with her", Shan Yu said getting up. "No more training. I'm putting my foot down this time."

"Shan Yu, please", she said. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Do whatever it is expectant mothers do", he said. "I want you to be happy. But this stubborn pride of yours will get our child killed."

"But…"

"I will say no more", Shan Yu said. "I expect you to do the right thing."

He walked out the door, leaving Nergui in the hands of the healer. She looked down as the healer cleaned her hands.

"I suggest you get some rest", the healer said. "This day has been very exhausting for you."

Nergui said nothing as she just sat on the bed. The healer got up to leave. She looked up at Shan Yu who stood outside the door.

"If I may be so bold, I would recommend you join your wife."

"Is everything alright with her?" he asked.

"She needs you. An expectant mother always needs her husband by her side. Miss Nergui needs your emotional support."

The healer turned, leaving Shan Yu with his thoughts. He looked at his men who were with their families or had started their chores. There was no use in calling them back to training. Hayabusa flew from the trees, going to the window. Shan Yu looked in the window to see Nergui. She sat on the bed with her hand on her belly. He could see the barely visible bump beneath her hand, a clear sign of the baby growing inside her. Nergui laid on her side with a sigh.

"I know you're watching me", she said.

"What are you thinking about", Shan Yu asked.

"How much of a horrible mother I am. The baby must be suffering because of me."

"Nergui, relax", he said. "The healer said the baby is alright. As long as you take it easy, everything will be fine."

"How can you not be mad at me?" she asked.

"I'm not happy with what happened, but I'm not angry. You've got to stop thinking so little of yourself."

"I can't help it. After being raised with words so horrible, that's all I see myself as."

"What about the way I see you?" Shan Yu asked.

Nergui turned over and looked at him.

"I wish I could believe it", she said. "I wish… but I just don't see myself the way you see me."


	19. Too Early

Summer had arrived, making all activity in the village slow. The weather was hot and the people who weren't interested in doing their chores were either indoors, looking for shade or relaxing in the pond.

"How much longer do we have until the baby comes?" Nergui asked.

"According to the midwife, about two months left", Shan Yu answered.

The two of them sat underneath the trees, trying to enjoy the shade. The blossoms were falling off the branches, scattering everywhere.

"I feel like a fat pig", Nergui sighed as she put her hands on her round belly.

"You're not fat at all", Shan Yu said putting his hands on her belly. "You look beautiful."

She looked up at him, pulling her hands back as he rubbed her belly with his large hands. Nergui rested her head on his chest with a smile as they felt the baby move inside her.

"What do you think it's doing?" she asked.

"Waiting for the day you'll bring it into the world", he answered.

She grunted with discomfort as she sat up, trying to cool off. The shade from the tree was growing smaller and smaller with the blossoms falling off. Shan Yu smiled, watching the petals scatter over Nergui's belly.

"You know", she said brushing the petals off. "The women say the blossoms mean the arrival of a new family member."

He looked at her a little worried when he watched her breathe a little heavier while scrunching her face in pain.

"Are you alright?" Shan Yu asked.

"A cramp", she breathed through her teeth.

"Where?"

She placed her hands on her belly as she tried to breathe through the pain. He placed his hand on her belly and rubbed, trying to ease her pain. Nergui doubled over and cried in pain as she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Shan Yu…" she whimpered. "I think something's wrong with the baby…"

Shan Yu quickly scooped her up and carried her into the village. Her cries gained the attention of the people.

"Shan Yu!"

The healer ran toward them, following them into the house.

"Get the midwife", Shan Yu ordered.

He carried her inside the house, taking her to the bed.

"Shan Yu, I'm scared", Nergui whimpered.

"We're getting the midwife", he said laying her down. "It's going to be okay."

She cried out in pain and grabbed a handful of the blanket. Shan Yu could see her knuckles turn white from her grip. Nergui clenched her teeth in pain.

"Here", he said grabbing a stick from the fireplace. "Bite on this."

Shan Yu placed the stick in her mouth, watching her bite down in pain. Nergui looked up at him with tears in her eyes. The two of them looked up to see the midwife and the healer rush into the house.

"What happened?" the midwife asked.

"Nothing", Shan Yu said. "We were sitting beneath a tree and Nergui said she felt cramps. I brought her home right away."

The midwife rolled up her sleeves and placed her hands on Nergui's belly. She shook her head worried.

"It's too early", she said. "The baby's coming."

"The baby's coming?" Shan Yu asked. "Now?"

Nergui cried out in pain and curled up, trying to bear it. The healer and the midwife worked to start making her comfortable.

"Is there something we can do to ease the pain?" Shan Yu asked.

"I'm afraid not", the healer said as she put a pot of water over the fireplace to start boiling. "The pain will continue until the baby arrives."

"What can I do?" he asked.

"Comfort her any way you can", the midwife said checking how far along the baby was. "Hold her hand, talk to her. Anything you can think of."

Shan Yu sat beside Nergui, taking her hand in his.

"Shan Yu", she smiled. "I've thought of the perfect name for the baby."

"What?" he asked stroking her hand with his thumb.

"Ho'elun", she said. "If it's a boy, name him Ho'elun."

"And if it's a girl?"

Nergui cried out and squeezed Shan Yu's hand. The midwife pushed Nergui's dress past her knees.

"It's time", she announced.


	20. Birth

Shan Yu watched with wide eyes as he lifted Nergui, laying her against his chest. The healer poured the hot water into the tub for the baby.

"Breathe, Miss Nergui", the midwife said. "Breathe through the pain. The baby needs air."

Nergui's breathing increased at a rapid pace and cried out in pain.

"It's going to be okay", Shan Yu said kissing her hand.

She grunted in pain as she squeezed his hand as hard as she could. He barely felt it, but he can tell how much pain he was going though.

"This is it, Miss Nergui", the midwife said. "Push as hard as you can."

Nergui watched as Shan Yu placed a fresh stick in her mouth to bite down on. Giving a muffled scream, she pushed as hard as she could. Sweat rolled down her forehead, mixing with her tears.

"You can do this", Shan Yu whispered in her ear.

She shook her head, unable to speak.

"Stop", the midwife said. "Take a moment to rest."

Nergui collapsed against Shan Yu, breathing hard.

"It hurts so much", she cried.

"It'll all be over soon", the healer said wiping the sweat from her face.

"Can you see the baby yet?" Shan Yu asked.

"Not yet", the midwife said. "Just a few more pushes and we'll have the head."

"I have to push again!" Nergui gasped.

Shan Yu held her hand and sat beside her. She bit down on the stick as she pushed again.

"I can see the head", the midwife said. "The head is coming through."

"You can see the baby?" Nergui spat out the stick. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know, it's just the head. The baby has lots of dark hair."

She pushed hard, wanting to see the baby. The midwife quickly wrapped the baby in a blanket, cutting it lose from its mother.

"Why is it not crying?" Shan Yu asked watching her.

He looked at Nergui, seeing her collapse on the bed. Her eyes were shut as she laid still.

"Nergui…" he shook her. "Nergui!"

"Shan Yu, we need you to leave", the healer quickly said.

"I'm staying here with her", he said.

"Sir, the baby has been born too early. We need room if we are to save the baby and your wife."

He looked at the midwife who was cleaning the baby, trying to get it to cry, trying to get the baby to breathe. He looked at Nergui who laid on the bed, eyes closed and unmoving. Unable to do anything, he stepped out of the house, letting the women work to save his family.

* * *

Shan Yu stood outside the house, waiting for any news. It had been a while since Nergui had collapsed giving birth, and he had heard nothing. No cry from the baby, no word from Nergui, the midwife, or the healer. He was already beginning to fear the worst. Shan Yu looked out to see some people in the village, standing around the house, waiting for any news. They were just as worried about Nergui as he was.

He pressed his back against the wall and turned his gaze downward. Shan Yu didn't know what he was going to do if he lost Nergui and the baby. He couldn't lose the one person who brought him happiness. He brought his hands to his face, trying to hope for the best.

"Shan Yu?"

He looked up to see the healer open the door. Shan Yu stood and looked at her.

"Is she alright?" he asked. "Are they alright?"

The healer stepped aside to allow him to enter. Shan Yu stepped inside the house, freezing in surprise when he saw Nergui laying in bed, looking at him tired, but happy, nonetheless.

"Shan Yu", she smiled.

He wrapped his arms around her hugging her as tight, but as gentle as he could.

"Was it all just a dream, or did I give birth?" she asked.

"You did", Shan Yu said. "But I am never putting you through that again."

"Why not?"

"I nearly lost you. Nergui… I love you..."


	21. Ho'elun

"Shan Yu? Miss Nergui?"

The two of them turned to see the midwife hold a small bundle in her arms.

"Would you like to meet your son?" she asked.

"The baby's alright?" Nergui asked.

"He's very small and very weak. Handle him with great care and he'll grow as strong as his father."

The midwife gently handed the small bundle to Nergui. The new mother gently pulled back the blanket, fighting back a sob of happiness. The baby gave a yawn and rubbed his eyes as he snuggled into her chest.

"Shan Yu, he's so beautiful", Nergui said.

The baby had hair as dark as his parents'. His skin was as tan as his mother's. As the baby squirmed and kicked the blanket off, Nergui couldn't help but chuckle.

"He's your son alright", she wrapped the baby back up.

Shan Yu gave a proud smile and gently placed his hand on his son's head. The baby opened his eyes, surprising both of his parents. His eyes were just as dark as Shan Yu's.

"He's almost just like you", Nergui said.

She gently handed the baby to him, letting him hold. The baby squirmed and looked at Shan Yu with wide eyes, getting a first look at his father. He was so large and looked kind of scary. This was one face he would never forget.

"Did you still want to name him Ho'elun?" Shan Yu asked.

"Of course", Nergui said. "He deserves a name like that. If he survived being born this early, he is nothing short of a miracle."

He looked at his son who had fallen asleep in his arms. As he watched him, he felt full of pride. At long last, he was a father. He finally had a son of his own to carry on the family legacy. Although the baby was smaller than expected, he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Ho'elun is perfect", Shan Yu said.

He handed Ho'elun back to Nergui and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you so much", he whispered for only her to hear.

"I love you too", Nergui smiled and kissed his cheek. "I suppose everyone's waiting to hear news regarding Ho'elun?"

"I will tell them", he said. "I'm sure you must be tired."

She nodded and looked down at Ho'elun who laid sound asleep.

"I don't want to let go of him", she said.

"I'll watch over him", the midwife smiled. "You go ahead and get some rest."

She took Ho'elun into her arms, allowing Nergui to rest. Shan Yu watched his wife keep her eyes on their son as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Seeing they were well taken care of, he turned to leave. He opened the door to see the people of the village waiting for news on Nergui and the baby.

"It's a boy", Shan Yu announced.

He smiled proudly as the village cheered. It was always the happiest of days when babies were born, and this was no exception. Shan Yu looked in the window to see the midwife giving the people a small glimpse of Ho'elun. He felt like the happiest man in the world. If only this feeling could go on forever.


	22. Worst Birthday

"My, my, you've grown so much", Nergui smiled.

"Ho'elun babbled as he stumbled close to the orchards. Three years have passed since his birth, and the family couldn't be any more happier than they were. Today was his birthday and Shan Yu mentioned a surprise for him.

"Momma…" Ho'elun mumbled.

Nergui looked down to see her son picking up an apple from the basket.

"Hungry?" she asked.

She took the apple from his hands and pulled a knife from her sash. She cut the apple in half, taking out the seeds, making it easier for him to eat.

"Nergui, he is such an adorable little boy", one of the women smiled. "Have you and Shan Yu discussed having more children?"

"After what we went through with Ho'elun, Shan Yu said never again. He said he doesn't want to risk losing me again."

"Shame", she said.

Nergui nodded knowing there would be no more children in her life. She looked down at Ho'elun, satisfied that she at least had him.

"Where is Shan Yu?" the woman asked.

"I don't know", Nergui said as she looked around the village.

She hadn't seen him since breakfast and even that was very short. Shan Yu could not be seen in the village, so needless to say, no one knew where he was.

"I'm sure he's just working on that surprise for Ho'elun."

"What surprise?"

Nergui jumped in surprise and turned to see Shan Yu on his horse. Ho'elun got up, running to him.

"Papa!" he said with a smile.

Shan Yu got off his horse and picked his son up, setting him on his large shoulder. Nergui wrapped his arms around him, kissing his cheek.

"Where did you go?" she asked. "I haven't seen you all day."

"Had to make sure our son had a birthday gift."

He reached into the bag of his saddle, pulling out a small wooden horse, just big enough for him to ride. Ho'elun looked at it with wide eyes.

"Happy birthday, my son", Shan Yu said as he pulled him off his shoulder, setting him on the ground.

The young boy hugged the large Hun and ran off to play.

"Ho'elun, stay where we can see you!" Nergui said.

"Nergui, let the boy play", Shan Yu said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I worry about him", she said. "He's still so small for his age."

He said nothing as he pressed his lips to the top of her head in a kiss. He turned to help her with the baskets of apples.

* * *

Ho'elun laughed as he skipped through the village, pretending to ride on the wooden horse. He skipped around the houses and chased the livestock with a smile. Ho'elun looked at a bunny, watching it hop into the woods. Giggling, he hopped on the wooden horse, following the bunny into the woods. As he followed the small animal, his eyes widened when he saw a large wall. Forgetting about the bunny, he walked toward the wall.

"Hold it right there!"

Ho'elun looked up at the all, almost falling back from how high it was. There was a soldier at the top of the wall, pointing an arrow at him. Ho'elun smiled as he got up. He had seen men with those weapons in the village and knew how nice they were.

"Stay where you are!" the guard yelled as he stretched his bow.

The young boy walked toward the wall, curious about hi, never seen anything like it.

"Ho'elun!" Nergui's voice echoed.

"Ho'elun!" Shan Yu yelled.

The worried parents rode through the woods, spotting their son at the wall. They looked up to see a guard taking aim at their son.

"Ho'elun!" Nergui gasped.

"Momma", he smiled.

Time seemed to move slow as Shan Yu saw his son fall to the ground with an arrow in his chest.


	23. Kill Them All

Nergui gave a loud ear-piercing scream as the arrow hit Ho'elun in the chest, going directly into his heart. The boy fell to the ground dead, his eyes staring lifeless at his parents. Shan Yu looked at his son's body and looked at up at the guard who aimed at them. Showing his sharp teeth, he gave a loud roar that echoed for all to hear.

"You monster!" Nergui sobbed. "He's just a baby!"

The guard fired another arrow, hitting the ground in front of the horse. Shan Yu jumped off the horse, racing toward Ho'elun as Nergui pulled her knives out of the saddle. She threw one to distract the guard to let her husband retrieve their son. She threw another one right away, embracing the rage she felt within her. Grabbing the reigns, Nergui guided the horse toward Shan Yu, who held Ho'elun in his arms. He handed the boy to her and grabbed onto the saddle, climbing onto the horse. Shan Yu took back the reigns, taking them back to the village.

"Ho'elun…" Nergui sobbed.

Her son's eyes were blank as he stared at her. Blood trickled down the side of his mouth as blood rolled down his chest. Nergui sobbed and held Ho'elun close to her. The horse walked back to the village, stopping as Shan Yu pulled it to the house. He took Ho'elun into his arms, carrying him into the house with Nergui following him. He laid the boy on his bed and gently placed his hands over his eyes, closing them. He pulled the arrow out of his chest.

"Shan Yu…"

He wrapped his arms around his wife as he held her and let her cry. Nergui sobbed as she buried her face in Shan Yu's chest.

"He was just a baby…"

"I know", he said running his hand up and down her back.

"I want them to pay", Nergui said.

"They will", Shan Yu said. "We will kill them all."

* * *

Shan Yu and Nergui looked down at the body of their son, wrapped in a cloth. In front of them was a grave, small enough for the three-year-old. No one said a word as the mournful village watched the gravediggers place the small body into the ground. Nergui kept her eyes on her son as dirt was piled onto his body. It hit her hard that her boy would never come home to her and her husband. Shan Yu's large hand touched her shoulder, turning her attention to him.

"Come" he said. "We need to let the men know."

"Know what?" she asked.

"I'm waging war", Shan Yu said. "That wall caused all of this. It's time we make them pay."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, walking toward the men who were waiting for any word from their leader.

"Prepare to leave", Shan Yu announced. "We attack tonight."

The men mumbled in surprised, looking at each other. How could someone think of leaving just after burying their child? They looked at Nergui, shocked to see her nodding, agreeing with Shan Yu.

"Destroy everything in that country", he ordered. "If we can't live in peace, neither can they. Let no one live."

"No", Nergui said. "Spare the women and the children. I will not butcher a child the way our son was butchered."

He looked at her and nodded.

"Go home to your families", Nergui said. "Spend as much time as you can with them. We attack tonight when the moon is high."

The men looked at them, giving the couple a nod before leaving. Shan Yu looked at Nergui and held her close.

"We will kill them all…"


	24. Invasion

"Are you sure the rope will be long enough?" Nergui asked.

The night was foggy, giving the Huns the perfect advantage to scale the wall. None of the guards could see them. The men held grappling hooks in their hands, getting ready to climb the wall.

"We should have enough", Shan Yu said.

He looked at the men, giving a nod to start climbing. Swinging the ropes in their hands, the men threw the hooks to grab onto the wall. Hayabusa screeched as he flew off his master's shoulder, flying up above the wall. Shan Yu swung the rope, throwing the grappling hook onto the wall.

"Hold onto me", he said.

Nergui wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist, keeping a firm grip on her husband. The men started to climb the wall, hearing the guard yell.

"We're under attack! Light the signal!"

Shan Yu looked at his men who were alright climbing over the edge of the wall. Nergui held onto him tightly as he pulled them over the edge of the tower, coming face to face with the guard. He held a burning torch in his hand as he looked at them scared. The guard quickly threw the torch into a vat of oil in front of them, setting it aflame. Shan Yu looked at the other towers along the wall, seeing other signal fires lighting up.

"Now all of China knows you're here", the guard said.

Shan Yu grabbed the flag beside him and held it over the fire, letting it burn.

"Perfect", he said, glad the people knew they were there.

"So…" Nergui smiled, looking at the guard. "What should we do with him?"

He looked at the guard who looked at them, trying to hide his dear. This was not the guard that killed Ho'elun, but then again, this was an imperial guard, their enemy.

"Throw him over the side", Shan Yu ordered.

The guard gasped as Nergui grabbed him by the ascot, holding a knife to his throat.

"With pleasure, dear", she smiled.

The guard struggled, trying to reach for his sword. Nergui began to dig into his neck with the knife as she pulled him toward the edge. She pushed him over the edge, sending him screaming into the fog below. A thud and splatter could be heard, indicating he had hit the rocks at the bottom. Shan Yu smiled, kissing the top of Nergui's head.

"China is ours", he said as they turned to face the thick woods.

"What will you do with it?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his large arm.

"The emperor is our main target. He's the one who commissioned this wall. He cut off our food rations because of this wall. We've been attacked by the guards under his ruling. Our son was murdered by the guards under his ruling."

"Kill the emperor then", Nergui nodded.

"Only after he sees me take over as emperor", Shan Yu said. "With you by my side as my empress."

He pressed a kiss to her hand, keeping her close as they walked toward the stairs to climb down the wall and enter China.


	25. Missing Their Son

Shan Yu took a deep breath with a smile as he looked around. Chine was his for the taking and there was no one there to stop him. He turned to see Nergui asleep beside him. It was still early and he had allowed his army to rest. They had a long journey ahead of them to get to the Imperial City.

"No…"

Shan Yu looked down to see Nergui kicking her legs. Her face was twisted, almost in horror. She was having a nightmare.

"Ho'elun…"

He gently laid his hand on her shoulder, watching her body settle down. Nergui opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Dreaming again?" Shan Yu asked.

"Every time I close my eyes, all I see is his face" she sighed. "I miss my little boy."

"We both miss him", he said.

Nergui sighed as she sat up looking around the campsite. The sun was beginning to rise, so there was no point in going back to sleep.

"How long will it take to reach the Imperial City?" Nergui asked.

"Weeks", Shan Yu said. "Months maybe."

She sighed as she started loading the bags onto the saddle of their horse. Shan Yu picked at the fire, keeping it burn a little longer.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, watching him.

"Just thinking about our next route", he explained. "I want to get through these lands as quickly as possible."

"What's the rush?"

"All of China knows we're here now", Shan Yu said. "They're going to send their troops, and it's only going to slow us down. The faster we move, we can avoid any distractions and get to the emperor."

"You mean besides taking over villages?" Nergui asked. "Remember, I don't to kill any women or children. We're not monsters."

He laid his hand on her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. The two of them looked up as Hayabusa screeched, flying over the camp. The men started to wake, seeing their leaders up and ready to go. Campfires were put out and equipment were packed up.

"I hope you're all well-rested", Shan Yu said. "We'll be riding nonstop until nightfall."

He pulled himself onto his horse and pulled Nergui on with him.

"Ride south!" he ordered.

The men climbed onto their horses, following their leader into the mountains ahead.


	26. The Village

"Well, well, look what we have here", Shan Yu said with a smile.

It was the middle of the night. The Huns had been riding south from the wall all day with almost no sign of civilization until now. Just over the hill was a village. Shan Yu couldn't help but smile. This would be the first village he would use to make an example for the emperor.

"Shan Yu", Nergui said putting her hand on his shoulder. "Remember our agreement."

"Yes, I know", he said.

He turned to the army as he pulled his sword out.

"Kill every man!"

The men gave a roar as they pulled out their weapons. Turning back to the village, Shan Yu roared out a battle cry and kicked his heels, forcing it to run to the village. The Huns looked at the village to see the men shutting the gate and preparing for battle.

"Shields!" Shan Yu yelled as the men at the top of the gate aimed arrows at them.

Nergui pulled the shield from their saddle and held it above herself and him. The soldiers followed suit, holding up their shields as the men released their arrows, firing at them. The archers in the army took this as a chance to fire back.

"To the gate!"

The Huns roared as they rode their horses toward the gate. They jumped off their horses as they started ramming against the door. Nergui looked up at the top of the gate, unable to see the archers. They were unable to reach them. The army of Huns rammed against the door, trying to force it open.

"Shan Yu, they have swords" Nergui said.

She looked through the cracks of the door to see their men preparing for a fight.

"Get ready", Shan Yu said looking at his men.

All of them got out their swords, clubs and other weapons they had on them. The men pushed the gate open, coming face to face with the armed men of the village. Shan Yu roared a battle cry as his army rushed to fight. Negui pulled her sword out as she charged into the battle with her husband.

As the men on both sides fought, Nergui ran through the village, seeing women and children in almost every home. She watched as they all shut their windows, trying to hide from the Huns and possibly keep them out. Nergui turned back to see Shan Yu and his man practically decimate the small army of the village.

"Shan Yu!" she called.

He turned to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, keeping her close to him. The men looked to their leader, waiting for a command from him.

"Burn down the village", Shan Yu ordered.

"Wait", Nergui said. "Let me evacuate the women and children. We agreed to let them live."

He crossed his arms as he watched his wife go to every home in the village. He watched the women with the children flee into the mountains as Nergui stayed in the small houses.

"Nergui, what are you doing?" Shan Yu asked walking to her.

He poked his head in the window, seeing her holding onto a dress, looking at her reflection in a glass.

"What do you think?" she asked. "One thing I can say about these people, they have great taste."

Shan Yu shook his head, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"You're beautiful just the way you are", he said. "Fancy dresses and jewelry do not enhance the beauty you already hold."

Nergui looked at him with a smile and tossed the dress aside. She joined up with the men who held torches, ready to burn the village to the ground.


	27. Scouts

It was dawn and the sky was black with smoke. The village sat in ruins as it continued to burn from the night before. The Huns were on the move as they rode from the mountains to the forest. Shan Yu led the group with Nergui riding alongside with him. Hayabusa cawed as he flew above the army, keeping watch. There was something in the trees, making Shan Yu stop. The army came to a halt as Shan Yu listened for anything.

"Nergui…" he whispered and pointed to the trees.

Nergui pulled out one of her knives and threw it into the trees. Shan Yu's best trackers when into the woods, looking for the spot the knife hit. In less than no time, the knife was thrown back to Nergui as the trackers pushed two young men to the ground in front of them.

"Imperial scouts", one of the trackers informed.

Shan Yu looked at Nergui and climbed off the horse, walking to the two young men. He pulled back his hood, revealing himself to the scouts.

"Shan Yu…" one of them gasped, realizing who they were dealing with.

Hayabusa landed on his owner's arm, making him look more intimidating. The leader of the Huns knelt to the scouts' level almost tauntingly.

"Nice work, gentlemen", he mocked. "You found the Hun army."

The rest of the men couldn't help but laugh. How foolish was it to leave two unarmed men to spy on them? Were they really planning on attacking the hundreds of them?

"The emperor will stop you!" the younger scout said trying to hide his fear.

"Stop me?" Shan Yu asked. "He invited me."

He grabbed the young scout by the throat and held him with one arm. Nergui smiled as she watched the bravery in the scout's eyes suddenly be replaced by indescribable fear.

"By building his wall, he challenged the strength of our people", she helped explain. "Now imagine his surprise to see a silly wall did nothing but improve the strength and will of our people."

Her husband looked at her and looked at the boy he held in the air before tossing him to the ground.

"Go!" Shan Yu ordered. "Tell your emperor to send his strongest armies…. I'm ready."

The two scouts got up, quickly running into the fog to get away from the Huns. Their moment of freedom was shortly lived when Shan Yu spoke again.

"How many men does it take to deliver a message?" he asked, giving a hint to his men.

The archer smiled as he pulled out an arrow, aiming into the fog where the scout ran off.

"One…"

He released the arrow, letting it shoot through the air before hitting something. One of the scouts was hit as they heard the body fall to the ground.

"Too bad", Nergui shrugged. "They were both pretty amusing."

Shan Yu turned back to the horse and looked at her.

"You didn't mention Ho'elun", he noticed in her comment.

"I didn't need to", she said looking at him. "They don't need the satisfaction in knowing our son is dead because of that wall."

He took her hand into his and pressed a kiss to it. Nothing was going to bring their son back, not even this war. The emperor started all of this. It was all going to end with him. Shan Yu pulled himself back onto the horse and grabbed the reigns. Nergui wrapped her arms around her husband as they led the Hun army into the forest.


	28. Pushing On

Nergui smiled as she tried on another dress. The Huns had just evacuated another village and was waiting for Shan Yu to give the order to burn the place to the ground. The men rolled their eyes, waiting for Nergui. Shan Yu crossed his arms, walking into the house.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"It's not a bad thing to want to look nice, you know", she said turning to face her husband. "What do you think?"

Nergui stood in a light green dress, hugging every curve of her body. The dress had no sleeves, leaving her arms bare. It was also incredibly short, ending just above her knees, leaving her legs bare.

"I can say this", Nergui smiled. "These people have interesting taste."

"You're not going out there wearing that", Shan Yu said looking at her.

"Come on, Shan Yu", she said. "I'm doing this for you."

"I told you already", he said. "You don't need to. Dresses do not make the women look any better than they already are."

"Can I at least take one of the dresses for myself then?" she asked. "I've been wearing the same clothes for days now."

"Nergui, you knew what you were getting yourself into when you joined us. We don't pack extra clothes. We have no need for that kind of thing."

Shan Yu watched Negui look at him in disgust. She gave a sigh and started to undress in front of him.

"You don't understand how I feel about this. It's not just the clothes that upsets me. I have no clean clothes. I can't bathe in privacy. I can't even be intimate with my own husband. I just want all of this to be over and done with. I just want things to be back to the way they were."

"It would go faster if you didn't keep doing this", Shan Yu said.

Nergui frowned as she pulled on her Hun clothes, tossing the dress aside as she rolled her eyes.

"Men…"

He crossed his arms, watching her leave the house. He walked outside, seeing all the men sitting around as they waited for him to give the order.

"Burn it."

The Huns picked up the rocks that laid about the village and set fire to the empty wooden houses. Shan Yu followed Nergui who was gathering all the food they could take with them from the village.

"I know you must be tired of all of this", he said as he watched her. "We're tired too. But just think of our reward for all of this. Not only will we have a home in our country, but all this…all of China will be ours too. No longer will we have to hunt and plant our own food. We will have people to do that for us."

"I suppose that sounds nice", she looked down with a sigh. "But none of this will ever make up for Ho'elun. What are we supposed to do, Shan Yu? You told me we would never have any more children after what we went through with our son."

Shan Yu sighed as he put the food on the saddle. That was true. He didn't want to risk losing her again. He knew another child would never replace Ho'elun.

"I know I said never again", he said.

Nergui looked up at him as Shan Yu gently put his hand on her cheek.

"Once all of this is done, we will be living in the emperor's palace. I will give you the satisfaction of killing him yourself. Once we've settled into our new home, maybe we can try again for a child."

"Are you doing all of this to make me feel better?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Is it working?" he asked.

Nergui smiled and gave a chuckle.

"A bit. We'll leave the child negotiations till later."

She wrapped her arms around Shan Yu in a hug, snuggling into his chest. She knew he was trying to do his best as a conqueror and a husband. So far, he was doing an okay job. The couple looked back to see the village burning to the ground as the army mounted their horses. Shan Yu lifted Nergui on their horse and climbed on, continuing the ride through the forest.


	29. The Doll

"Should've taken more food…" the men began to grumble.

"Come, come now", Nergui said. "I'm sure you men had little to eat at other times."

She sat by the fire, cooking the remains of a rabbit they had caught not too long ago. The soldiers were waiting to eat while Shan Yu was scouting the area. This journey was beginning to take its toll on everyone. They were getting very little sleep. Food rations were running low. They had been in China nearly two months.

"Shan Yu?" Nergui called looking up the trees.

Everyone looked up as their leader jumped out of the trees. He held what looked like a doll in his hand. Shan Yu looked at his best men before tossing the doll to them.

"What do you see?" he asked.

One of the large men held the doll and looked at the residue left on his hand.

"Black pine", he answered. "From the high mountains."

The other men took the doll, taking a look at it. One of them pulled a strand of hair, observing.

"White horse hair", he informed. "Imperial stallions."

The final man took a deep smell, taking in the scent carried on the doll. He handed it back to Shan Yu, giving his report.

"Sulfur from cannons."

"Where did you get this anyway?" Nergui asked.

"This doll came from a village in the Tung Shao pass, where the Imperial army is waiting for us", Shan Yu answered.

"We can avoid them easily", one of his men said with a smile.

"No", he shook his head looking toward the mountains. "The quickest way to the emperor is through that pass."

He looked down at the doll in his hand, exposing a fake, sympathetic expression.

"Besides, the little girl will be missing her doll. We should return it to her."

"I'll be the judge of that", Nergui said taking the doll from his hand.

Shan Yu watched as his wife held the doll, looking up at the mountains. He knew what was on her mind. She looked down at it and sighed.

"You have nothing to worry about" he said placing his hands on her shoulders. "We're not going to kill any children."

"Do you think I could have the pleasure of giving the doll back?" Nergui asked.

The two of them looked at the doll. It was so small in comparison, fitting in the palm of Shan Yu's large hand, but appearing in a normal size in her hands. It reminded Shan Yu how small the child must've been. Probably no older than Ho'elun was. Nergui watched as he wrapped his large hand around her small hand.

"How much longer will it be before we get to the Imperial City?" she asked looking up at him. "We're running out of provisions."

"It's all part of being a soldier", he said looking at the mountains. "We're going to be encountering a lot of snow in the pass. We're bound to find animals and others we'll be able to take and use."

Nergui held the doll in her hands and held it close. She swore she would follow Shan Yu every step of the way. She had no intention of backing down now. Nergui wrapped her arms around her husband in a hug.

"You must be hungry", she said pulling back. "Let's see if there's any rabbit left for you."


	30. A Cruel Death

The Imperial army had dozens of men guarding the village in the Tung Shao pass. Shan Yu hid behind the large rocks as he observed the people going about their day. He was trying to figure out how to take the village without being taken down by the army.

"Shan Yu…?"

Nergui placed her hand on his shoulder as she shivered. It was freezing cold. Everything was covered in snow. None of them had the right clothes for a place like this. Shan Yu pulled her close, running his hands up and down her body to keep her warm.

"How bad does it look?" Nergui asked shivering.

"They're well-armed", he said. "I will give them that."

"What do you think we should do?"

"We need the element of surprise. I suggest a ruse."

"How will we do that?" she asked.

Shan Yu looked at the guards around the village gate. He knew Imperial soldiers were harden men and would kill without a second thought. They were well-trained to kill men. Shan Yu looked at Nergui and smirked. The Imperial army had never been trained to attack women before.

"You'll distract them", he said.

"Me?" she asked. "Why me?"

"They'll never expect a woman of attacking. All you have to do is get into the village and distract the guards. We'll come in and attack."

Nergui looked at Shan Yu, shuddering from the freezing cold. If it meant getting out of there sooner, it would be something she had to do. She looked at the doll in her hand, giving a deep sigh.

"Alright", she nodded.

* * *

The soldiers kept watch over the area around the village. They were expecting the Huns to attack at any time. It started to snow harder, making it difficult to see.

"Halt!" one of the guards said.

The soldiers looked in front of the gates to see a figure on a horse.

"Help… please… please help…"

They could see the rider was a woman who seemed to be in great need of help. The guards opened the gates to the village, allowing her in. They watched the woman fall off her horse, laying in the snow. She must've needed more help than they thought. A doll laid in the woman's hand as she laid in the snow. The soldiers walked slowly toward her, keeping their weapons pointed at her.

"My doll…"

Nergui opened her eyes to see a little girl looking back at her. She had pigtails and was wrapped in fur. She looked to be the same age as Ho'elun before he died. The girl took a step toward Nergui reaching for the doll in her hand. Nergui took her hand and placed the toy in her hand.

"Run…" she whispered to her.

The villagers looked at the woman in the snow filled with confusion. Run? What did she mean by that?

"Attack!" one of the guards on top of the wall announced, ringing the bell. "Attack! Huns!"

Nergui looked back, seeing Shan Yu lead his men into the village. The Imperial soldiers stood no chance. By the time they turned back, they were either trampled by the horses, shot by arrows or sliced by swords.

"Go!" Nergui said pushing the girl away.

She watched as the girl's mother picked her up, rushing her away. The little girl dropped her doll, sobbing as she reached out for it. Nergui stood as she watched Shan Yu and his men slaughter all of the men in the village, including the army. As usual, the women and children were spared, escaping into the mountains. Snow began to fall, covering the village.

"You know, letting them live is even crueler than killing them", Shan Yu said as he looked at his wife. "They have no food, no water. The nearest city is days away. Do you think they will really make it to safety in time?"

Nergui looked at him in shock. She hadn't thought about the risks of the mountain. She had just sent dozens of women and children to their deaths. The men looked at Shan Yu, waiting for their orders.

"Burn it", he ordered.

Shan Yu looked at Nergui, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on", he said. "We need to go."

She looked at the Tung Shao pass, watching as the falling snow cover the footprints left from the villagers. There was truth to Shan Yu's words. Nergui had killed women and children in a cruel manner, letting them starve and freeze. There was nothing she could do to change what was said and done. Nergui looked at the doll as it laid in the snow among the burning village. She took Shan Yu's hand, climbing onto the horse. They were so close to the Imperial City. There was no army left to stop them anymore.


	31. Avalanche

Shan Yu ran his hand up and down Nergui's back. He looked around in the dark, looking at his army. They had been in the pass for days now. The snow had halted the Huns' progress, leaving them to seek shelter in the mountains. The men sat around small fires, barely burning in the wind. They were freezing and starving.

"How are you feeling?" Shan Yu asked, trying to keep her warm.

"Guilty", Nergui sighed and shivered. "It's my fault this is happening."

"Your fault?" he looked at her confused. "How could this possibly be your fault?"

"This is the fate I chose for innocent people…now we're being punished for something I did."

Shan Yu had nothing to say. This had to be pure coincidence. He had heard of karma, but he never actually believed in it. He pulled Nergui into his arms and held her close, trying to keep her warm. He rested his head on top of hers and sighed. Once the snow let up, he had to lead his men to the Imperial City. Nergui shivered and looked as the sky grew lighter. The snow started to slow.

"I guess it's finally clearing up", Shan Yu said as he got up.

He walked to his horse that was huddled with the others to stay warm. He looked at the men who turned and looked at their leader.

"We ride now!" he announced.

The men sighed as they got up and put out the fires. As they walked to their horses, they heard an explosion in the distance. Nergui sat up and looked in the distance where the explosion came from.

"A cannon?" she asked turning back to Shan Yu.

He looked at her and pointed his archers to the edge of the mountain. He pulled Nergui onto the horse as the rest of his men climbed onto their horses. The army rode down to the hill as the men on the edge of the mountain fired their arrows.

"Soldiers!" they yelled, alerting Shan Yu.

"Soldiers?" Nergui asked. "I thought we wiped out the Imperial army?"

"Must be reserves", he said as he watched them men shoot at the soldiers down the hill.

He was almost speechless when he saw the remainder of the army. It was nothing but a group of 10 men or so. Shan Yu shook his head and looked at his men. It was almost embarrassing. It would be more merciful to put them out of their misery now.

"Ready?" Shan Yu asked looking at Nergui.

"Ready", she nodded and held her sword in her hand.

He pulled out his sword and roared out to the men. He and his wife rode down the hill on their horse, leading their army into battle. The men yelled, echoing through the mountainside as they followed their leader down the hill.

"Shan Yu, look", Nergui whispered in his ear.

He looked down the hill to see a single soldier running toward them. He seemed to be carrying a cannon. How foolish did this boy think he was?

"Child's play", Shan Yu smirked, seeing how easy it was going to be to kill him.

They looked up when they heard the loud screech of a bird. Hayabusa flew past them, colliding with the soldier as he aimed the cannon. Shan Yu held his sword out, ready to slice the head off the soldier as they rode closer and closer. Before they could even touch the soldier, the cannon suddenly fired, missing them completely.

 _"You missed!"_ a voice echoed. _"How could you miss?! He was three feet in front of you!"_

The cannon flew in the air, hitting the mountainside. Nergui looked back and gasped in complete fear as she grasped onto her husband's shoulder.

"Shan…Yu…." her voice quivered.

He looked at her and looked back to see what was happening. The snow fell off the mountain and was now collapsing onto the ground, burying his army. It showed no signs of stopping as more and more snow rushed down the mountain. Shan Yu turned to the soldier full of rage. He gave a loud roar and swung his sword at him. It didn't matter if the soldier died or not. The avalanche would do him in somehow.

"We have to get out of here!" Nergui said as the snow closer.

"Hang on!" Shan Yu said, hitting the backside of the horse with his sword, urging it to run.

The Huns yelled in fear as the snow kept coming toward them. A good chunk of their men were already buried. Nergui held onto Shan Yu tightly as he kept forcing the horse to run faster.

"Shan Yu!" she screamed seeing the snow reach them. "SHAN YU!"

She grabbed his hand as the snow poured over them. The last thing that filled her ears was Shan Yu yelling as they were buried. The force of the rushing snow pulled their hands apart as it covered everything in its path.


	32. Unreplacable Loss

_Hey, everyone! Sorry for the delay. Major writers block and having to deal with work is a pain. Story's almost finished._

* * *

 _Shan Yu... Shan Yu…_

The large Hun could still hear her screams. He opened his eyes and shuddered. He was completely buried in snow. It was cold and he couldn't breathe. Shan Yu's instincts kicked in, forcing him to claw his way to the surface. He pulled himself above the snow and took a deep breath of air. He didn't know how long her had been under, but he could tell it had been a while. It was dark and it was quiet.

"Nergui!" Shan Yu gasped.

He opened his eyes and looked around. His entire army had been wiped out. There was no sign that anyone had survived. Snow covered almost everything. Spears stuck out from the snow. Shan Yu froze when he saw Nergui. She laid impaled on a spear. Her skin was blue and frozen. Nergui was long gone.

"No…" Shan Yu muttered.

He pulled himself toward her, shakily raising his hand to her cheek. Dried blood stuck to her lip. Her eyes were closed in an eternal sleep. Shan Yu's eyes closed as he clenched his fists. Everything was gone, everything! He lost his son, he lost his army. He lost his wife. Shan Yu let out a roar of rage that echoed through the mountain.

"Nergui…"

Shan Yu held her close, almost ignoring the sounds around him. At least some of his men had survived. Looking down at her body, Shan Yu sighed, giving an order to his men.

"We will kill the emperor tonight", he said. "Scout the area. The first chance you get, grab the emperor."

The men gave a nod, not saying a word. Shan Yu laid Negui's body back down with a sigh.

"We're so close", he said touching her cheek. "You were to be my empress…"

He picked up a torn cloak and covered up her body.

"Wait for me…" Shan Yu said. "Be waiting for me with Ho'elun…"

He turned away and followed his men toward the Imperial City. He couldn't believe how close they were. The city was just down the mountain. All that was left was to kill the emperor.

* * *

Shan Yu watched as his men made their way into the city. The foolish people thought all the Huns were dead and were celebrating. He passed through the dark alleyways, making his way to the palace. He was surprised to see there were no guards around the palace, nothing to protect the emperor.

Shan Yu climbed up the pillars of the palace, climbing up to the roof. He crawled to the edge, hiding in the shadows as he watched the emperor step out of the palace. Now was his chance. The Chinese dragon followed the army to the palace, waiting for a cue.

"My children!" the emperor addressed. "Heaven smiles down upon the middle kingdom! China will sleep safely tonight, thanks to our brave warriors."

"Fool…" Shan Yu smirked.

"Your majesty, I present to you the sword of Shan Yu."

He looked down at the army, seeing their captain with his sword in his hands. He growled, and smirked as Hayabusa flew down from the sky, grabbing the sword from them. Shan Yu grabbed the sword and stepped into the light, making himself known to all the people in the city. What made this even better was seeing his men jump out of the Chinese dragon. The men grabbed the emperor dragging him into the palace. This was perfect. With no guards around the palace, there was no one to stop him from killing the emperor.

Shan Yu gave a smirk as the soldiers tried to break down the doors to no avail. He climbed over the roof of the palace, smirking when he found his men bring the emperor to an empty room. The people in the city were able to see everything happening. Shan Yu climbing into the window feeling satisfied. At long last, Nergui and Ho'elun would be avenged.

"Guard the door", Shan Yu ordered his men.


	33. Final Showdown

Shan Yu looked at the emperor very unimpressed. This was supposed to be the mighty emperor who had that wall built. He had their food supply cut off. His troops killed his son and his wife. Now that Shan Yu saw the emperor, all he saw was a small old man nowhere near as powerful as himself.

"Your walls and armies have fallen", Shan Yu said. "And now it's your turn. Bow to me."

The emperor looked at Shan Yu unfazed. This large man did not scare him. What he saw was a pathetic person who thought he could use fear into getting what he wanted. Shan Yu watched the emperor, waiting for him to do something. He growled seeing the elderly man stand, not even bothering to look him in the eye. He pulled out his sword.

"I tire of your arrogance, old man", he said and swung his sword at him. "Bow to me!"

"No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it", the emperor answered, keeping his composure."

Shan Yu looked at him in disbelief. He couldn't believe how nearly heartless this man seemed. He tightened his grip on his sword.

"Then you will kneel in pieces!"

He swung his sword to behead the emperor. To Shan Yu's surprise, the soldiers from before had made their way into the palace. Their captain held up his sword, defending the emperor. As he swung his fists, the captain came back swinging, meeting his every attack until he had him pinned to the floor. A woman started giving the orders, yet another surprise to Shan Yu.

"Chien Po, get the emperor!" the woman said.

Shan Yu struggled to get the captain off him. He turned to see the emperor being taken to safety, sliding down the rope, leaving the palace.

"No!" he yelled in frustration.

Shan Yu finally had enough of this. He had been stopped too many times. The large Hun shoved the captain off his back and took a firm grip on him. He brought his head down on his, knocking him out instantly and threw him across the room. Shan Yu turned to the woman who stood by the rope. She was going to be easy to get rid of.

The woman looked at him nervous as she picked up his sword. Using it, she swung the sword, cutting the rope before Shan Yu could reach it. He looked over the crowd below to see the emperor was long gone. He could see no sign of him.

"No…"

Shan Yu gave a loud roar of frustration. He grabbed his sword and turned back to the woman and the captain who was now regaining consciousness.

"You…" Shan Yu growled as he grabbed him. "You took away my victory!"

He held his sword, ready to give the killing blow.

"No!"

His eyes widened when he felt something hit him in the back of the head. He turned to see a shoe laying on the floor. Shan Yu looked at the woman who glared at him.

"I did", she said.

She pulled back her short hair into a bun. Shan Yu's eyes widened as he saw the face of the soldier who took out his army on the mountain. This was the same soldier that killed Nergui. He couldn't believe he lost everything…. to a woman!

"The soldier from the mountains…" Shan Yu growled.

He couldn't believe this woman was stronger than Nergui. He trained his wife to be the best in his army. Shan Yu got to his feet and started walking toward the woman. He gritted his teeth as he followed the woman who started running. She slammed the door on him, locking it. Roaring in frustration, he smashed his fist through the door. He broke the doors open and ran through the palace, following the woman. He cut down pillar after pillar she ran behind before she decided to climb one. Shan Yu swung his sword once more, cutting down the pillar which broke through the wall. The woman got up and jumped onto the building, climbing onto the roof.

"You just never give up, do you?" Shan Yu muttered as he ran back inside.

He ran up the stairs, getting to the roof. He heard her footsteps on the roof and smirked. Shan Yu shoved his fist through the roof, making a hole big enough for him to climb through. He looked at the woman with a smirk. There was nowhere left for her to run. The woman pulled a fan from her sash and looked back at Shan Yu.

"It looks like you're out of ideas", he smirked and lifted his sword.

Shan Yu thrusted his sword toward her for the kill. The woman caught the sword in the fan and twisted it out of his hand. She took the sword and pointed it at him.

"Not quite", she answered. "Ready, Mushu?"

Shan Yu turned to see a small dragon with a large firework rocket strapped to his back.

"I am ready, baby!" the dragon said and lit a stick to start the fuse. "Light me!"

Shan Yu growled and turned back to the woman. He wasn't going to give up so easily. He walked toward her and reached his hands out to grab her. The woman kicked him back, knocking him down onto the roof. Shan Yu looked up in shock to see the firework rushing toward him. The woman took his sword and pinned his long cloak to the roof. He couldn't get up and run. The rocket hit Shan Yu head on and sent him flying to the toward that held tons of fireworks. He yelled loud before his world ended.

* * *

 _Last chapter coming soon!_


	34. Home

It was so dark and so quiet. A much different contrast from the fireworks he was hurled into. Shan Yu was alone in the dark with absolutely nothing around him. He couldn't believe it had come down to this. Losing his arm, his wife, his entire life… taken by a single woman. What was left?

" _Shan Yu…"_

A light shined in the distance, blinding Shan Yu for a moment. He blinked, giving himself a chance to adjust the light.

"Nergui?" Shan Yu gasped.

In the center of the light, he could see Nergui's smiling face. Her long dark hair swaying in the breeze. She reached her hand out to him.

 _"Shan Yu… come home…"_

Shan Yu looked at her warm loving smile. He looked at Nergui's extended hand and slowly reached out his own hand.

"Nergui…" he breathed.

He watched as she smiled and pulled him into the light. Shan Yu blinked from the brightness and looked around. Shan Yu blinked from the brightness. He opened his eyes, finding himself back in his old home. A small fire burned in the fireplace. Cherry blossoms fell outside the window. It was as if nothing had changed.

"Papa!"

Shan Yu looked down to see Ho'elun reaching up for him. He still had dark eyes like his father. Ho'elun's hair was just as dark as before.

"Papa home!" he smiled.

Tears came to Shan Yu's eyes as he lifted his son in his arms. He hugged Ho'elun tightly.

"We've been waiting for you all this time", Nergui said.

Shan Yu reached his hand out and touched her cheek softly. His smile slowly faded.

"I failed you", he said.

"Failed me?" she asked.

"I failed what we set out to do. I failed to kill the emperor. I failed to take China for myself."

"Shan Yu…"

Nergui gently placed her hand on his cheek. Shan Yu gave a shuddering sigh as he leaned into her hand. He had missed her touch.

"None of that matters anymore", Nergui said. "We're together now. Everything is fine now."

"Papa stay?" Ho'elun asked as he looked up at his parents.

"Yes, dear", Nergui said. "Papa is here to stay."

Shan Yu looked at the two of them and nodded as he wrapped his arm around Nergui, holding her close. He looked down at his son, holding him tight in his arms.

"I love you", he said looking at his wife. "I love both of you."

Nergui looked at him happily as tears ran down her face. She wrapped her arms around Shan Yu's large shoulders as she held onto him tightly.

"Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me", she said. "You made me so happy. I know things were hard sometimes, but I never regretted a thing."

"Nergui…." Shan Yu said holding her close. "I told you I always wanted you by my side. You kept your promise. That was my only dream. You made it all possible."

He looked at his wife and his son as he held them close. Shan Yu and Nergui may have had hard times, but they stuck together through it all. Nothing was going to take them apart.

* * *

 _I hope everyone enjoyed this fanfiction. Took me nearly a year to finish it. Thank you for all the reviews. And I would like to thank TheNight130 for creating the youtube video that inspired this story.  
/watch?v=qtMfQOhevTE_


End file.
